Misunderstandings
by A Paper Flower
Summary: Not everything is as it seems, especially when it has to do with stitching. Oneshot. NeShiki. Rated T for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!**

* * *

**Misunderstandings**

After most of the people had left the school, Shiki and Neku found themselves alone in a classroom, waiting for the rest of their group. Beat and Eri had been held up, Eri with a council meeting and Beat with a detention. So that left the two teens idly chatting, trying to pass the time.

Whether it be talking about the newest music or the latest fashions, it was working, that is until Shiki noticed something that made her gasp.

"Neku!" she cried, jumping up out of her seat. A little alarmed, the orange haired boy looked around him before replying.

"What?"

"You're pants!" she screeched, grabbing for her backpack while Neku looked at her with confusion.

"What about them?"

"They have a loose stitch!"

_What's so bad about...oh. Shit. _

He had been trying so hard to keep his clothes in tip top shape. Ever since that incident during the Reaper's Game, he'd learned that Shiki didn't mess around when it came to fashion. And he learned it fast.

That day was still burned into his memory. The embarrassment he felt when she had him strip down to his underwear just so she could mend his shorts. Thank goodness he had been invisible. Ever since then, he'd been careful to check his clothing.

But that still didn't stop his clothes from turning against him this dreadful day. Damn his stupid clothes.

"Shiki..." he started, trying to calm the girl down. She was frantically searching in her backpack for something. She yelled in triumph and pulled out a sewing kit, turning her gaze to Neku.

"Take them off," she said simply. Oh, _hell no!_

"We're visible now! People can see us!" he hissed, backing up a bit in his seat. Shiki leveled him with a glare that made him flinch.

"I don't care. I am fixing those pants whether you like it or not."

"Fine. But I'm goin-"

"Bathrooms are under maintenance," she countered, crossing her arms as she stood in front of him. Never had the petite brunette looked scarier to him.

"So," she began, flicking a needle between her fingers, "Are you going to let me fix them, or are we going to have to do this the _hard_ way?"

"I am not taking off my pants," he stated harshly, causing the seamstress to stomp her foot in frustration.

"You're impossible!" she yelled, before pausing. "Actually..."

Neku decided right then and there that he hated seeing that gleam in her eyes.

"Lie down," she said, and he blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Did I mumble?" she asked fiercely, but sighing. "I can fix your pants without having you take them off. Now, lie down."

Neku abruptly stood up, wincing when he felt a tug on his shirt. In his haste to stand up, his shirt had snagged on something on his desk, making a small rip in it. Shiki sighed in frustration, her hand going to her head.

"Okay, just make yourself comfy on the floor. I'll start with your shirt and work my way down."

He did so with no further protest, just lying limply on the dirty classroom floor. Shiki went to her knees and leaned so that she was directly over him, a needle and thread in her hand.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

Beat and Eri walked down the deserted hallways, heading for the classroom they all agreed to meet in. They were almost there when they heard distant sounds of talking. The voices got louder as they approached the classroom in question.

"_Ow! _ Be careful!"

"If you'd stay still, I'd be able to do this right!"

...What in the world?

"I'd stay still if you were being more careful!"

"Oh, just shut up and let me finish this! I've been working on this for 10 minutes already and haven't gotten anything done yet!"

Eri, her face flushed, watched as her friends' faint shadows danced on the open door. She didn't even want to peek in the room, scared that it would confirm what she - and surely Beat - was thinking.

"Why did we have to do it here?"

"Because if I didn't, it would drive me crazy! Now stay still!"

Beat wasn't sure whether to howl in laughter or barge right in there and put a stop to this. Or keep quiet. Yes, that's what he would do for now.

"You have no self control, you know that?"

"Shut up before I intentionally hurt you."

Eri was close to pulling out all of her hair. They can't do this! They're too young! Shiki's dad would flip! There were a few minutes of silence that the girl used to collect herself.

"This is taking _forever_. It doesn't have to be perfect, you know."

"If you had just agreed to take off your pants, it would've gone so much smoother. But, _no_. You just _had_ to do this the hard way!"

Beat and Eri both looked at each other, their eyes wide. They heard a sigh, then some movement.

"Okay, the first parts' done. Now onto the next part..."

At Shiki's voice, Eri's expression hardened.

_"STOP!"_

She and Beat burst into the room, their expressions frantic. They blinked as they took in the scene in front of them.

The positions they had seen in the shadows were the same, but...was Shiki holding a needle and thread?

"Um...hey guys..." said seamstress began awkwardly, seeing her friends gaping at the two. Eri crossed her arms.

"I demand an explanation!"

Shiki moved away from Neku, allowing him to inspect his fixed shirt.

"Well, Neku had a loose stitch in his pants, so I was gonna sew it. But, he just _had_ to be obstinate and refuse to take off his pants to let me mend them. Then, he just went and ripped his shirt!"

"It was an accident!" the carrot top exclaimed in exasperation. Shiki ignored him.

"...I am so sorry," Eri whispered, dropping to the floor and hugging her best friend tight, regretting ever jumping to conclusions.

"We thought you twos were-" Beat began but was shushed when a shoe hit him in the face. Eri gave Shiki a smile.

"So, why don't you finish mending his clothes, then we can get to work!" she stated. Neku and Shiki's faces were both red, and Shiki hastily put her sewing kit away.

"I can fix it later. No rush."

* * *

**So, I'm kinda lame and had to ask my friend for help with this. I'm a little naive with this stuff, but I got the general idea from Senbei x Cup Ramen's "Through Clouded Eyes." So, this idea is not mine, in all honesty, but when are there ever new ideas?**

**By the way, the dialogue goes Neku then Shiki except for the last part before Eri and Beat came in. **

**So, it's done! Leave a review if you can!**


End file.
